


What The Fuck Was That? - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie and Eddie share their first kiss.





	What The Fuck Was That? - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

It had been a couple months of subtle touches, gentle hand holding and lingering lips on soft cheeks for Eddie and Richie. The rest of the losers club were completely oblivious as to what was happening between the two boys, of course. In fact, even Eddie and Richie seemed to be oblivious as to what was happening. But it was simply their thing now: to hook their index fingers together and sway their arms as they walked down the street at night. To gently lean in as the other person left a rose petal of a kiss on their cheek. And this hadn’t seemed to change for these last few months.

This day, though it started the same, ended much, much differently to all the rest.

Bill’s parents had been away that night, both of them stating that they had to be away for work and wouldn’t arrive home till the next day. The whole club had decided on a movie night. What else?

“Why don’t we watch Chucky?” Eddie suggested as he sat on the small couch, though as soon as the words had left his mouth, he instantly regretted them.

“Because, Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie began, placing a warm hand on Eddie’s knee from his spot on the floor. “You shit yourself just playing Cuphead. There’s no way you can handle Chucky!”

All the other losers nodded their heads in agreement. Eddie knew it was true, however he had to stand his ground. He’d made the suggestion, and now he had to follow through with it. “I’ll be fine, I swear!” He said, shrugging his shoulders and pressing the home button on his phone to check the time. “Anyway it’s 9, just hurry up and start the movie. If I’m not back by 11, my mum with have a fit.”

“Fine, just don’t call us in the middle of the night because you can’t sleep, Eds,” Richie chuckled. He stood from his spot on the floor and put the DVD into the player, then sat back down directly in front of Eddie. He placed himself in a position which allowed Eddie’s knees to be either side of Richie’s head, and his legs either side of his shoulders.

All throughout the movie, Eddie and Richie’s gestures slowly grew and grew. They started off with Eddie simply having a hand on Richie’s shoulder and gripping it when the movie would scare him. He then moved both his hands into Richie’s hair and twirled the black curly strands. Eventually, Richie had leant back to allow Eddie to fully run his hands through the older boys’ hair, and Richie struggled to hold in any groans that threatened to spill from his lips. By the end of the movie, Richie had squeezed himself onto the one-seater couch next to Eddie, his legs draped over the small boy and their arms tangled around one another in fright.

“What the fuck was that?” Eddie whispered once the movie had ended. Bill flicked the living room lights on and all of the losers squinted and rubbed their eyes from the sudden brightness that flooded the room.

“You picked it,” Richie huffed. He pulled himself out of Eddie’s lap and stood up, stretching his muscles as he checked the time on his phone. “Oh, God, Eddie. It’s almost 11.”

“Oh, shit!” Eddie gasped. He unlocked his phone to find several text messages from his mum asking when he would be home, if he was safe, if Richie had crashed his car and they’d hurt themselves on the way over, and various other things. He didn’t bother replying, and instead began gathering his asthma pump and other things he had brought to Bill’s.

“Sucks you can’t stay over,” Mike sighed.

“It really does!” Beverly said. “For once it’d be nice to have a sleepover with all 7 of us.”

“Believe me, I know what you mean,” Eddie said. He let out a huff of sadness and began saying goodbye to everyone, before grabbing Richie’s forearm and leading him out to the older boys’ truck.

“I still don’t get why your mum doesn’t let you have your own car.” Richie said as they buckled up. “It would save me so much gas if I didn’t have to drive you everywhere.” Richie let a small smile creep up on his face, because secretly he loved driving Eddie everywhere. They would talk about anything they could think of, and sing along to whatever Richie’s Spotify would shuffle to. It was one of his favourite times alone with the younger boy.

“Because she thinks I’m going to crash and die. Or that someone will crash into me and I’ll die, or the the car will flip and I’ll die, or-”

Richie grabbed a hold of eddies and hand and began driving off.

“Okay, got it. She’s afraid you’re going to die.”

“Basically,” Eddie said with a shrug and a laugh.

The two boys sung along loudly to Africa on the quick drive to Eddies house, laughing when one of them went completely out of key, and their intertwined hands never broke apart.

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Eds,” Richie smiled as he pulled up in front of eddies house and turned down the radio.

“Can you stop fucking calling me that now,” Eddie smirked, completely taking away from the aggressive tone he was trying to pull off.

“Sure I will. On the day that you begin to actually hate me calling you that.”

They laughed once more and a somewhat awkward silence settled over them. Eddie didn’t want to leave the car, and Richie didn’t want him to. However, after a few minutes of the awkward tension, Eddie stepped out and made his way up the front porch steps.

Richie’s hand were shaking violently as he watched him walk away, and he knew it was time. It had to be now or never. He’d been building this up in his head for so many months now, that if he didn’t do it right this second then he would more than likely explode into a million pieces of dust.

With sweaty and shaky hands, he swung the door to his truck open and didn’t bother closing it as his wobbly legs ran up to Eddie and grabbed his arms. The younger boy spun around, and Richie pushed every single nervous feeling down into the pit of his stomach and went for it. He bent his head down to reach eddies short height and pressed his lips firmly against eddies soft ones. It felt awkward, and weird. Neither of them had ever kissed someone before, (unless you counted their innocent little kisses on the cheek) despite the amount of jokes Richie told throughout their lives as teens about hooking up with all different girls.

They pulled apart quickly and simply stared at each other, unsure of what to do or of what to make of what just happened.

Eddies hands were now shaking too. And his legs felt like jelly. And it felt as if someone had put a whole aquarium of fish inside of his stomach and just let them swim around wildly.

Awkward.

For the first time in each other’s presence, both Eddie and Richie felt so incredibly awkward. They were shaky, sweaty, nervous wrecks. The both of them. However, Eddie managed to find some courage deep below that aquarium of fish in his stomach, and pulled Richie’s face towards him. The kiss was softer this time, rather than simply faces being pressed up against one another.

Richie grabbed onto Eddie hips and pulled him closer as their mouths moved in sync, and neither of them ever warned to break apart. Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s curls and rugged gently on them, resulting in Richie gripping onto Eddie’s small hips even tighter than he was before.

The two pulled away from each other for the second time that night, their eyes wide and looking deeply into the others.

Then Eddie, simply feeling too many emotions to comprehend, ran up the steps to his house as fast as he could and bolted through the front door, leaving a dumbfounded Richie still standing on the footpath.

“What the fuck was that?” Richie whispered to himself. He smiled gently and touched his bony fingers to his freckled lips, then ran to his truck and drove back to bills house, the smile never leaving his face for a second.


End file.
